


Несколько странных случайностей

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Несколько странных случайностей

После войны многие изменились. Они, побывавшие в эпицентре событий, не стали исключениями. Школу восстановили, занятия возобновились, и они вернулись, чтобы доучиться, получить свои дипломы и окончательно уйти во взрослый мир. Вполне разумно, что оба предпочли избегать встреч, при необходимости оных держась на расстоянии, сдержанно, вежливо. Ни для кого это не было чем-то необычным, скорее, каждый придумывал свою версию таких отношений, но не заходил дальше поверхностных суждений и сплетен. 

Впервые это случилось к началу октября. Выпал первый снег, растаявший в лужах, который тут же залил жестокий ливень, срывающий свою злость на всем сущем, яростно хлеща тяжелыми каплями по всему, чему мог. В замке было холодно, студенты кутались в теплые вещи и старались не покидать гостиных и спален. Учителя тихо ворчали себе под нос и колдовали обогрев больше обычного. Гарри отделался от друзей, решив, что бродить в тишине холодных коридоров родного замка будет уютней, чем слушать ворчание у камина и давиться пряным чаем, от которого уже начинало мутить. 

Выручай-комната распахнула свои двери для него почти неожиданно. Воспоминания о проведенном здесь времени пронеслись серыми вспышками в голове и осели тяжестью в затылке, оставив горький привкус на кончике языка. Звуки скрипки, врезавшиеся в разум, стоило войти в комнату, удивили, вызвав хмурое непонимание, как и фигура у камина, продолжившая стоять спиной к невольному слушателю. Мягкий, но горячий свет от трещащего огня служил ярким фоном, на котором мужские очертания фигуры оплывали, как свечной воск, сглаживая углы, размываясь и стекая неаккуратными каплями. Скрипка в руках исполнителя трепетала натянутыми струнами, вынужденными отвечать на каждое прикосновение смычка, дарящего не то ласку, не то пытку, и звуки улетали в темноту, царящую в просторном, холодном зале, от которого ограждал лишь кусочек горячего света камина. 

— Поттер? — тихий, спокойный голос разрушил смущенную идиллию в мгновение, когда игра оборвалась, а фигура у камина обернулась на нежданного гостя. Иллюзия исчезла, сгорев в жадном пламени, и оставила после себя новое воспоминание-осадок в голове, позабыв даже называться. Теперь гриффиндорец точно видел, что у камина со скрипкой в руках стоит его недавний враг, без тени волнения, с поражающим спокойным безразличием смотря на героя. 

— Не знал, что ты играешь на скрипке, — ответ пришел сам собой, и уверенность вернулась, разделив на двоих покой позднего вечера. Драко пожал плечами, не спеша покидать комнату или убирать инструмент. 

— Аристократам с детства прививают, помимо прочего, изящные науки, — звучала прописная истина, потерявшая в себе волнение и гордость, кичливость и хвастовство. — Я выбрал в качестве инструмента скрипку, отец прекрасно играет на рояле. 

— У вас в крови быть лучшими во всем, — это было не оскорбление. Факт, признанный многими, признанный им после пустых раздумий в такой же пустой день прошедшего лета. — Не будешь играть дальше?

— Я не играю при посторонних, но если будешь молчать, то могу продолжить, — он не изменится в этом никогда, оставив за собой последнее слово в игре. Возможно, это одна из тех черт, что нравятся Гарри в его бывшем враге. Проходя до кресла, тихо усаживаясь на теплое от близости камина сиденье, грея спину о приятную ткань, он прикрывает глаза, замирая. Это первый раз, когда они общались так близко со времен сражений, это первый раз в жизни, когда Гарри тянет услышать классическую музыку, к которой никогда не имел предрасположенности. 

Сидя в теплом кресле, он думает о том, что это странная случайность — этот вечер. Звуки скрипки волнуют слух, шевеля начавшие пылиться струны души, и ни один из них словно не замечает, что рядом есть кто-то еще. Оба успокоены музыкой и горячим дыханием каменного камина, что отгораживает их от оставшегося холодного зала. Мысли спокойны, ничто не тревожит, и только бесконечное мгновение имеет свой вес, обещая остаться нестираемым следом в душе. 

В следующий раз это астрономическая башня. Уже середина декабря, валит пушистый белый снег, укрывающий собой краски, делая светлыми даже угольные пики башенок факультетов. Драко поднялся сюда за уединением, которого не добиться в слизеринской гостиной или другом уголке замка. Панси искренне считает, что ему нужно отдохнуть, привести мысли в порядок и, возможно, поговорить со специалистом. Ну, или, на худой конец, с кем-то из преподавателей. Он не хочет объяснять ей, что после пережитого ими разговоры не помогут, как не помогают зелья для сна без сновидений, уже давно не имеющие власти над его кошмарами. 

Встреча с Поттером неудивительна. Это слишком памятное место для них обоих, единственное место в замке, где можно найти уединение, которое так необходимо двоим. Удивляет то, чем занят герой — гриффиндорец сидит у стены, подоткнув под себя что-то, напоминающее одну из безразмерных курток лесничего, что висят на чучелах даже зимой. Перед ним приличных размеров планшет, на котором разложены множественные детали пазла, собирающиеся под руками парня в картину. Драко не может понять, что изображено на том фрагменте, что уже собран, но задавать вопросов не спешит. Только тихо проходит к парапету, решая, что его присутствие не потревожит дела. 

Малфой не удивлен тем, какое занятие выбрал себе герой — все они имеют право на слабости и увлечения, сколь безумными они не были бы. Тишина, зависшая в морозном воздухе, не давит, оставляя не уютное, но уединение. 

— Слишком много оттенков, — почти неожиданно начинает говорить герой, и Драко не двигается с места, только слушает: — Не могу собрать уже больше недели. Наверное, не нужно было браться за картину с драпировкой, — Гарри не совсем уверен, зачем он это говорит. Просто потому, что охота. Они пережили слишком много, для того чтобы стесняться неудачно сказанных мыслей или обижаться на собеседника, который не отвечает. Герой почти не расстроен, когда слизеринец покидает башню, и только слегка удивлен, когда наследующий день в то же время тот появляется на том же месте с термосом в руках, которые обтягивают тонкой, зачарованной черной кожей перчатки. 

Они не разговаривают. Гарри иногда начинает говорить, говорит много, что-то рассказывает, редко ему служит ответом тихий фырк или слабая усмешка, а в остальном нет, они молчат. Пазл поддается чуть охотнее, еще через две недели они сидят на той же башне, рассматривая картину перед собой, собранную из маленьких кусочков за многие часы, проведенные на холоде. Горячий чай обжигает язык, давая возможность забыть на ближайшие несколько дней о том, чтобы в полной мере различать вкусы. До Рождества всего неделя, замок живет своей жизнью, и быть отдельно от общей массы как никогда приятно. 

— Странный выбор, — комментирует Малфой, допивая свою порцию чая, закручивая одну из крышек термоса на место. 

— Не думал, что продавец так точно выполнит пожелание "что-нибудь сложное и жутковатое", — тихо смеется в ответ гриффиндорец, разглядывая множественные складки на багровом платье. 

— Графиня Батори достаточно точно соответствует твоему пожеланию, — фыркает слизеринец. Он даже чуточку удивлен тем, чей портрет они в итоге собрали, но находит это забавным, намекающим, что покоя им не найти даже в уединении. 

— Надеюсь, что никому не придет в голову расколдовать её, и девы с других картин смогут жить спокойно, — добавляет Гарри, и наступает привычная тишина. Они больше не говорят, а когда первый из них замерзает, то уходят, не распрощавшись, как и не приветствовали друг друга при встрече. Портрет кровавой графини остается в выручай-комнате, там, над каменным камином, что дышит горячо на них, когда случают редкие вечера, в которые слизеринец играет на скрипке, а герой сидит неподвижно в кресле. Случившееся каждый считает новой случайной странностью, ставшей удачным времяпровождением в последние дни. Ни одного это не беспокоит. 

Третья странная случайность настигает их в рождественские каникулы. Город почти опустел, все сидят по домам, отогреваясь от игр в снежки и снежных ангелов, что видны во дворах. Из пабов слышен только мерный гул, даже относительно не напоминающий буйный шум обыкновенных вечеров. Гарри прогуливается по пустынным улочкам Литтл Уингинга, пряча замерзающие руки в карманы тонкой куртки — после всех событий у него достаточно денег, чтобы прекрасно одеваться в любом магическом магазине, но слава и желание продавцов угодить служат только головой болью, которая отбивает всяческое желание посещать подобные заведения. Магловская же одежда либо слишком объёмная или недостаточно теплая — он выбирает второй вариант, покупая в начале зимы новую куртку и надевает под нее, помимо теплой водолазки, свитер, в котором можно спариться находясь в помещении, но не слишком холодно на улице. 

Такая же одинокая фигура, как и его, идущая навстречу, вызывает почти удивление. В голову закрадывается мысль о том, кто мог оставить теплый дом и отправиться гулять по морозным улицам в одиночестве и ответ, посетивший сознание, немногим приободряет — вероятно, такой же одинокий человек, как и он сам. 

— Поттер? — это вызывает у героя чувство, что когда-то такое уже было. Они встречаются с одиноким незнакомцем, который оказывается Малфоем. Что тот делает в магловском городке — не укладывается в сознании героя, а мужское пальто по фигуре, выглядящее слишком тонким для такой погоды, что наверняка компенсируется наложенными на него чарами, заставляет поежиться. 

— Удивляться должен я, — получается вместо приветствия. — Не думаю, что хочу знать, что ты делаешь один, в магловском городе, за много миль о Менора, но хочу предложить найти какое-нибудь помещение, потому что вид твоей одежды вызывает у меня ужас и опасения твоей скорой кончины от окоченения на морозе. 

— Научись пользоваться доставкой через каталоги и почту, и не придется наряжаться капустой, — невозмутимо парирует Малфой. — Но если ты так обеспокоен моим состоянием и решил испытывать ужас, то можем зайти вон в тот ресторан, — кивков головы указывает на заведение аристократ. Гарри поспешно кивает, решая перейти дорогу прямо здесь, не доходя до пешеходного перехода, игнорируя пару фырков слизеринца, последовавшего за ним. 

Внутри заведения тепло, официанты, правда, больше похожи на сонных мух, а зал пуст, но это не смущает. Драко первым снимает свое пальто, оставляя его на вешалке, как и шарф, и принимает из рук официанта меню, пока заказывая латте с карамельным сиропом. Гарри смущенно улыбается, бормоча "то же самое", вчитываясь в строки меню, которое ожидаемо пестрит рождественскими блюдами. Они делают заказ, как только приносят напитки — замолкают в ожидании. Впервые за последнее время общения тишина кажется Гарри неуместной. 

— Ты получал приглашение из тайной канцелярии? — до того как герой успевает придумать тему, спрашивает Драко. 

— Только из аврората, — качает головой гриффиндорец. — Приглашают на обучение и работу. Еще думаю. 

— Устал от войны? — впервые Гарри охота поежиться под взглядом аристократа. Серые глаза смотрят пристально, цепко, в самую душу, как говорят. Как никогда Малфой напоминает того белого филина, что приносит ему почту из дому последние полгода. Поттеру даже кажется, что он сейчас раскроет когти и полоснет его, отнимая жизнь. 

— Скорее, от всеобщего внимания, — честно отзывается он, не переставая удивляться метаморфозам на лице блондина — черты снова спокойные, чуть мягкие, а хищность улетучилась, просто исчезнув, словно и не было. — Если только дадут перейти в какой-нибудь специальный отряд, чтобы меньше работы с людьми. 

— Для этого не нужен специальный отряд, — без заминок парирует слизеринец: — Полно работы с магическими и темно-магическими существами, артефактами, оборотнями. 

— Ты слишком хорошо знаешь структуру, — фыркает Гарри. — Выведал все и о всех? 

— На пятом курсе учил историю магического мира, а не посещал, — кривит губы в усмешке Драко. Будь у них спор, счет сровнялся бы, а так... он почти уверен, что чувствует разочарование от того, что приглашение в секретную службу пришло лишь ему. Больше, до конца встречи, тему они не поднимают. Пожалуй, оба готовы признать, что это самый уютный из рождественских вечеров в этом году. 

До самой весны странности и случайности оставляют их в покое. Встречи ограничены пересечениями в коридорах, редкими вечерами в тайной комнате, еще более редкими встречами на астрономической башне. Драко даже ловит себя на мысли, что это странно, но быстро забывает об этом. Приближаются экзамены, и последнее, что может беспокоить, так это случайности. 

Это уже четвертая, и происходит эта случайность перед самыми экзаменами, которые второгодниками устроили раньше, чтобы не вымотать преподавателей до смерти в летние месяцы. Слизеринец не волнуется за то, что может что-то не сдать — уверенность в своих силах в последний год перестала основываться лишь на мифической гордости и принадлежности к роду Малфоев. Вместо того он занимается восстановлением сил, которые потратил на подготовку. Все чаще выбирается в лес на прогулки и остается там дольше разумного. 

Во время очередной прогулки он слышит странные звуки. Такие не издают обитатели этого леса, такие звуки похожи на пыхтение, человеческое, что удивляет. Слизеринец, не раздумывая, направляется проверить, что происходит, сходя с узкой тропки в едва ли проходимую чащу. На поляне находится Поттер, безуспешно старающийся передвинуть валуны с места на место. Выходит у него паршиво, и массивные камни едва тащатся под действием заклятия, выжимая все соки из волшебника. 

— Для левитации больших, тяжелых и живых предметов Венгардиум Левиоса не подходит, — оставляет за собой право на комментарий Малфой, приваливаясь плечом к вековому дереву. Герой роняет валун, ругается и зло сверкает глазами из-за нелепых стекол очков, не поменявшихся с первого курса. 

— Твои предложения, умник, — стирает пот со лба гриффиндорец, раздраженно взмахивая рукой в сторону завалившегося на бок камня. Драко фыркает, доставая свою палочку, и, совершив в воздухе витиеватую петлю, поднимает магией камень над землей, перемещая его по поляне. 

— Аналогия Мабилиарбус, — поясняет он на взгляд гриффиндорца. — В случае с камнем Мобилилапиус, поскольку на латыни "lapis" означает камень, а из истории заклятия следует, что оно делится на две части, первая обозначает "движение", а вторая называет предмет. Надеюсь, в академии аврората ты все же выучишь несколько аналогичных заклятий, и мне не придется опасаться за сохранность страны, — это почти похоже на его старую манеру речи, с поддевками, но сейчас все звучит уже иначе, и можно даже всерьез принять слова об опасениях. 

— Если не выучу, то приду по твою душу в имение Малфоев, — фыркает гриффиндорец. Он не обижен на краткую лекцию, на резкое замечание, на слизеринца. Это слишком глупо — обижаться на этого человека, на собственную лень и на правду. За последние месяцы Гарри все же набрался ума. 

— Надеюсь, что это случится нескоро, — усмехается Драко, собираясь уходить. Он остается, чтобы посмотреть, как Поттер усвоил урок, и чувствует удовлетворенность, когда тот начинает без проблем перемещать камни. Когда еще через неделю они в главном зале получают дипломы с отличием, он не удивлен, нет, просто провожает черную макушку, скрывшуюся в ворохе дружеских объятий львиного курса. Ему не грустно от того, что это их, возможно, последняя встреча, потому что Драко уверен, они ему обязательно встретятся. Судьба еще не израсходовала все нелепые случайности на них двоих. 

Когда они встречаются в следующий раз, то оба немного не в себе. Согласитесь, сложно оставаться спокойным, когда выводишь из забитого озлобленными мертвецами замка в половину соседней деревни, что стащил чокнувшийся некромант на эксперименты. Лично у Гарри это получается не очень, поэтому он не слишком контролирует силу заклятий, то и дело рявкает на своих людей и за шкирку выдергивает младшего в группе из-под зубов озлобленной твари. Драко это удается чуть лучше, поэтому он четко раздает указания уже своим людям, среди которых людей всего-то двое, а остальные магические создания и полукровки с дарами. Заклятия не используешь до финального боя с некромантом, и потому он не жалеет освященного серебра и пороха на мертвецов. Когда они сталкиваются в одном из коридоров, то думать особо некогда — оба предупреждены о второй группе, работающей в замке, и потому каждый продолжает рвать нечисть в клочья. 

— Отлично смотришься с револьвером, Малфой, — рявкает Поттер, как только они становятся спина к спине, закрывая тварям выход, в котором скрылись отряды и сельские жители местных земель. 

— Паршиво смотрится твоя покореженная морда, Поттер, — кричит в ответ Драко, перекрывая вой мертвых, сжигаемых до праха, из которого уже не подняться. — По каким камням таскали? 

— Покажу тебе их, как только разберемся с этой дрянью! — отбрасывает от блондина очередной оживший труп командир элитной группы аврората. 

— Чтобы я оттаскал тебя по ним повторно? — скалится аристократ, не аристократично ругаясь, когда, не оставшись в долгу, сносит полтела трупа рядом с аврором. Переругиваясь, они продвигаются к главному залу, где и засел повелитель нежити. Дверь по обоюдному согласию решается вынести, оставив восстановление мрачной архитектуры любителям. 

— Если грохнешь его первым, обещаю крутую ночь, — присвистывает Гарри, рассматривая восседающего на троне из костей некроманта. Тот вдвое выше обычного человека и имеет не слишком человеческий облик, больше походя на мертвеца. 

— Если не будешь путаться под ногами, с меня качественный виски, — фыркает Драко, доставая палочку. С этого момента они разделяются — аврору достаются ожившие трупы, аристократу — хозяин бала. Каждый выполняет условие, и через час или два оба опускаются на каменные ступени парадной лестницы, стряхивая с одежды прах, осевший после взрыва в главном зале. 

Помощники нарисовались уже через пару минут — один в стандартной форме аврората, второй в черном балахоне с низким капюшоном. Один отчитывается о том, что люди доставлены в безопасное место и группа цела, второй протягивает командиру медальон из лунного камня, не проронив ни слова. Драко забирает артефакт, убирая его во внутренний карман пальто, и отдает приказ группе возвращаться. На два дня у них увольнение. 

— Не думал, что мы встретимся через пять лет на поле боя, — признается Гарри, когда прикуривает сигарету в постели. Дурная привычка, которую он предпочел литрам виски, что заливают в себя по выходные многие знакомые. 

— Признаться, я рассчитывал встретиться раньше, — отзывается Драко, морща нос от сизого дыма. — Иди на балкон, — он прицельным пинком скидывает любовника с постели, не спеша покидать теплое место сам. Они давно выросли из тех идеалистических мыслей о семьей и общественной нравственности, что не видят ничего зазорного или странного, что провели вместе эту ночь. Через пару дней каждый из них может лишиться жизнь, так к чему противиться возможности получиться удовольствие? 

— Ты изменился, — замечает Гарри, выдыхая дым в распахнутую на улицу дверь, наблюдая за тем, как ворочается на смятых простынях аристократ, кожа которого украшена шрамами от мелких и тонких полосок до рваных рубцов и глубоких вмятин, откуда, по всей видимости, вырывали мясо кусками. С их профессиями бессмысленно сводить шрамы после миссий, накладывать тонны косметических чар. Со временем такой дурью перестают в их среде заниматься даже женщины. 

— От балконного проема на меня тяжелым мрачным взглядом смотрит на Мальчик-который-выжил-и-победил, — не заставляет ждать ответа Драко, поворачивая голову к в далеком-далеком прошлом врагу. 

— Нам по двадцать три, а от тех, кто был в школе, не осталось ничего, — сжигает окурок в руке Поттер, возвращаясь в постель, игнорируя протестующее шипение Драко о ледяных ногах, которые тот кладет слишком близко к его, и руках, которыми обнимает поперек живота. 

— Завидуешь обывателям? — хмыкает Драко, позволяя перевернуть себя на спину, смотрит в ответ таким же тяжелым взглядом, что и у зеленых глаз напротив.

— Ни капли, — Гарри наклоняется, целуя блондина, прижимая его к постели. — Мы слишком сумасшедшие для того чтобы быть обывателями. 

— Что верно, то верно, — сжимает смоляные волосы в кулак, безжалостно дергая, после того как герой, забывшись, кусает его за плечо. 

Они проводят два дня увольнительной, не вытаскивая себя из постели, больше разговаривая, чем занимаясь сексом. Они не знают, когда еще встретятся и встретятся ли вообще, но данный момент их устраивает, и, засыпая в ночь перед новой миссией, каждый даже не задумывается о том, что у судьбы осталась последняя странная случайность, по которой они оба окажутся в одной команде, снова будут воевать за одну сторону и пройдут еще одну войну за государство-союзника, поседев на половину волос. Ни один не догадывается, что после, без всяких случайностей, уже являясь закономерностью из жизней, они останутся вместе, без возвышенного, романтического чувства и безмерной любви, которую так стремятся найти обыватели. Им будет достаточно видеть то, что другой жив, по возможности здоров и пока не спешит на тот свет. Крепкое плечо рядом заменит нежные объятия, тихие вечера с домашней едой и качественным виски у камина — свидания, а Демимаска золотого ретривера. В целом, они даже будут чем-то напоминать обыкновенную семью со своими странностями. Останется только полагать или надеяться, что в конце у них все будет "долго и счастливо", хотя они оба уже слишком давно-давно стали реалистами, чтобы верить в сказу. Но кто знает, быть может, у них и получится.


End file.
